52 10
"Stop the Press" is the story title to the tenth issue of the weekly comic book limited series 52 published by DC Comics. The various vignettes were written by the team of Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid. The story was illustrated by Keith Giffen and Chris Batista with Jimmy Palmiotti and Jack Jadson on finished art. The cover art for this issue was rendered by J.G. Jones with Alex Sinclair on coloring. The story was colored by David Baron with Jared K. Fletcher on lettering. It was edited by Stephen Wacker with Harvey Richards and Jann Jones as assistant editor. This issue shipped to retailers on Wednesday, July 12th, 2006. This issue carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Day 1 In his ongoing effort to build a new planetary coalition under his Freedom of Power Treaty, Black Adam gathers an international group of super-beings. The fete is interrupted, however, when Adrianna Tomaz briefly escapes her captors and spits in his face. Day 2 Perry White tears a strip off Clark Kent for not getting the scoop on Supernova before the Daily Star did. He is so incensed, in fact, that Perry hands Clark a notice of termination. Clark, shocked, pleads his case, but when that does not work, he jumps out the window... and Supernova is there to catch him. Clark asks for an interview. Adrianna Tomaz is thrown back in her room. Black Adam tells her that she is not a prisoner and is free to leave. She starts to do so, but first turns around and tells Adam the he will fail in changing the world. Adrianna attempts to convince Adam of the dangerous course that he seems set upon. Even when Adam tries to be dismissive of her, she stands her ground. Day 3 Lois tears a strip off Clark for what he did to get an interview. Clark finds this rather amusing, since she had done the same thing to get an interview from him. He tells her what happened when he attempted to interview Supernova -- he did not get many answers, but was first on the scene when Supernova stopped the attempted theft of an army vehicle. Clark still has no idea who Supernova is. Day 4 And neither does Booster Gold, who is still mad at Skeets for having no information on Supernova. Skeets points out to Booster that the present has altered the future, making it so he has no record of Supernova. Booster launches his own investigation. Day 6 Will Magnus pays T.O. Morrow another visit at the super-prison known as Haven. Magnus tells Morrow that he was recently granted access to Doctor Sivana's lab... and shows Morrow an empty cocoon that he found there. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "History of the DCU (Part IAX)" * Writer - Dan Jurgens * Penciler - Dan Jurgens * Inker - Andy Lanning * Colorist - Jeromy Cox * Colorist - Guy Major * Letterer - Nick J. Napolitano * Editor - Eddie Berganza * Editor - Ivan Cohen * Editor - Jeanine Schaefer Plot Donna Troy witnesses the events that led up to Infinite Crisis, touching upon the following storylines and events: * Villains United * The OMAC Project * The Rann/Thanagar War * Day of Vengeance * Rogue War * The return of Hal Jordan * The Death of Blue Beetle * The Death of Maxwell Lord Notes & Trivia * "52 Week Ten" and "52 Week Ten", "52: Week Ten", "52 Week 10", and "52: Week 10" all redirect to this page. * This issue shipped to retailers on July 12th 2006, however, due to an apparent production error, the cover date says "Sept 12, 2006.". * This issue is UPC barcode 761941252438 01011. * Most of the information on the characters on story pages 2-3 comes from a Newsarama.com interview with editor Stephen Wacker. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:52 Vol 1 Category:2006/Comic issues Category:July, 2006/Comic issues Category:DCU: 52/Issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Stephen Wacker/Editor Category:Harvey Richards/Assistant editor Category:Jann Jones/Assistant editor Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Greg Rucka/Writer Category:Mark Waid/Writer Category:Keith Giffen/Penciler Category:Chris Batista/Penciler Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Inker Category:Jack Jadson/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colorist Category:Jared K. Fletcher/Letterer Category:Dan Jurgens/Writer Category:Dan Jurgens/Penciler Category:Andy Lanning/Inker Category:Jeromy Cox/Colorist Category:Guy Major/Colorist Category:Nick J. Napolitano/Letterer Category:Eddie Berganza/Editor Category:Ivan Cohen/Editor Category:Jeanine Schaefer/Editor Category:J.G. Jones/Cover artist Category:J.G. Jones/Cover inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries